Zlio attack
by HellKat
Summary: Crossover! NoT AU! DBZ, Reboot, Inuyasha, YYh Cowboy bebop. an ivnasion causes theses characters to come together to same the universe....uh sorta.. On going R&R!!


PFU-ZLIO ATTACK CH 1- TROUBLE IN 'PARADICE' I DON'T OWN ANY THING EXCEPT THE ZLIOS,WELL THEY'RE MY MUSE'S,  
  
HK'S KEY OF UTTER MAYHEM  
  
~~~~~~~~~= NEW ANIME  
  
///////= SAME ANIME DIFFERN'T TIME  
  
a/n I have other chapters written but wont bother to post them un less at least 10 ppl review  
  
WELL ON WITH THE STORY  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"So what are we going to do?" "Going to? What can we do?" "There must be something." "I agree." "Yes, there's got to be a way!" "So, what is it!?! The universe is facing it's worst threat in over ten years-far greater than Majjin Buu! Do any of you have a plan?" It had been that way since early that morning, when Kalina had notified the Kais about the invasion. Within three hours most of the great council had gathered on the planet of the Kais. Among those present were: Yenma and his son Koenma of the Rie-Kai(spirit world), Old Kai(A/N-wut's his name?) and Shin Kai of the Kais, Asha Bala of the fairies, Sattsuski Igarashi of the cloud sprites and Kalina Okawa- a mysterious wondering woman. "Okawa-how would you suggest we handle this?" Yenma had had a prior encounter with Kalina,, and trusted her judgment on such matters. "I've heard many stories involving the Zlios." Kalina sighed, her brown hair covering her eyes, "And none of them were good. The Zlios are very technologically advanced and are merciless warriors." She paused, " They've destroyed whole galaxies, wiped out races. The be-" "See! It is futile!" Sattsuski cut Kalina off. "What can we do?" "Igarashi! Please settle down. I'm quite aware of our chances. I was only a teenager when the last Zlio invasion occurred, but we survived. Now Kalina, please continue." Thank you Asha. As I was saying, the best chance we have rests with each race's strongest fighters." "Yes, I see," Shin nodded in approval. Sattsuski huffed his approval, "In that case we'll need to form a plan.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Say What!" Yuuske practically screamed after Koenma explained the situation. Kurama, on the other hand, appeared to be calm, "Yes, I remember the last Zlio attack quite well. I was just a child when it happened, though." "So, would you two please tell Kuwabara and Hiei?" "You didn't exactly explain much Koenma. All I know is that an invasion of some alien race is gona wipeout the whole universe." "You Know what I Know. I left early so I'm not sure of the exact plan, Hell they could still be debating it for all I know." "I feel so confident now" //////// "Hn," Hiei nodded after Kurama told him of the predicament. "Then we best be going, Yuuske and Kurama will be waiting for us."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Gohan!" Chi Chi slammed open Gohan's front door. "Where the Hell is your father!?" "Isn't he training with Goten?" "No, Goten's over at Trunks' house." Videl came running down the stairs, "Please keep it down, Pan's trying to sleep" "Rrrrrrrr! If you see Goku tell hi I wanna see him pronto-" SLAM Gohan let out the breath he'd been holding, "He's sure done it this time." Tap-Tap-Tap They looked to their left and saw Goku tapping on the window. "Where have you been?" Gohan asked as he opened the window, "Mom's pissed!" "Shin summoned me, there's an emergency!" He grabbed Gohan's arm and flew out he window "Hey! Wait!" Videl hurried to catch up.  
  
////////// "This better not be one of your lame-brain jokes kackorot!" All the Z team had gathered on the look out, and Goku explained what the Kais had told him. "I can assure you that it's no joke." Everyone linked hands And Goku transported them to the planet of the Kais.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inu-oh there you are!" Boton flew down on her oar, "There's a bit of a problem, can you gather the strongest demons you know and bring them to the Rie-Kai." She paused, "only 'good' demons!" Inuyasha glared at her, "would you tell me what's going on? Who the Hell are you?!?" "I'll explain latter." She started to fly off then stopped and drifted back down. "Any good hearted fighter, Human Demon, Whatever!" This time she flew off and didn't look back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sattsuski walked down the hall, Fong by his side. "So you'll send my message to this ...guardian..um.Bob" "Yes, he'll forward it to the super computer and they decide." "Then I'll take my leave."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey! Look what Ed find!" Ed shouted from her chair. "Ed hacked into a secret communication channel" "Move over half-pint" "Ed! Let Spike see," Faye chided. Spike glanced over the page then turned to Faye. "What are you up to?" "What-ever do you mean?" "Wipe that Frigg'n grin of your face and tell me what your up to THIS time" Spike kicked his chair away from the computer, "Take a look." She Read through it and looked at spike ginning ear to ear. "So lets go crash the party."  
  
Well that's it for ch 1 but there's much MORE! And they all 'meet' next chapter  
  
A/N I have other chapters written but wont bother to post them un less at least 10 ppl review TTFN Ta-Ta-For-Now ~HK (HellKat) 


End file.
